gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MTracey1
The above template is for adding to the Talk page of any contributor who is identified only by an IP number. Just type or paste and add your timestamp (four tildes) below it. MTracey1 Thanks..... Thanks for that Ty of yours. Y'know, I kinda think that we're gonna need alot more help. I think that it's just a handful of people editing because alot of people out there are just those stupid Xbox owners/fanboys who keep believing those stupid claims that Forza is the most realistic Racing Game ever made. Such immature brats. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: RFA Here's the page. Sorry the link doesn't work, I'll fix it in a little (I'm in school right now). It's nice to meet a fan! :D --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) HOE-------LI!!!!!!!!!! Holy shit dude. You reported a damn lot of problems. What gives? FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 01:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ...whoa. You have been doing a thoroughly commendable job here. Amazing stuff! I'll set up an award in your honor when I get home (editing from a school comp right now). Crazy good job. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 18:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Award --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 16:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Congrats dude :D. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 18:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sig You use HTML tags. Getting the colors is simple: you just surround the text you want to color with the correct HTML tags. Then, you stick in there at the end to make sure you don't color all the other text on the page the same way. For instance, if you wanted to color the letters "MT" blue, you'd go MT, which should end up like this: MT. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 22:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gran Turismo 5 Car List Sorry for being so inactive; I've been out of internet for a good while now, and I'm having to use a public terminal. I've got a BlackBerry that has internet-the trouble is, editing is nearly impossible on the thing, so it's useless for wikis. D: About the GT5 Car List, we can just rollback all the "wishlisty" edits until we have only cars that are confirmed to appear in the game, and then re-add accordingly. There might be >75 edits to RB, but whatever's in the wiki's best interest, right? :) Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) VandolphVibar09 It looks like VandolphVibar09's only here to cause trouble. What should I do? I don't want to block him right off the bat; I'm thinking maybe I should try to show him what he can and can't do. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 14:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Banner & Featured article issue Thanks, I made it myself. :) I agree that it's about time for a new FA; I'll post a message on Main Talk. And about the timer: I tried to download, but unfortunately it won't let me. Is there another wiki I can get it off of? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 00:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request OK, done. :) Wish I could donate, but I'm really out of money. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Looks like you're doing pretty good! I wonder how I could get Wikia in on this...--Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Tough decisions Hey, MTracey, I've had to sit back and make some tough decisions concerning Gran Turismo Wiki. First of all, I've decided that it would be best to try to draw official attention from Polyphony Digital and Sony to GTW, maybe even merging Gran Turismo Wiki with gran-turismo.com. This would, of course, mean renaming the site from just Gran Turismo Wiki to Gran Turismo Fan Wiki. The second thing is, Wikia is going to change the skin for all wikis to a new one called Oasis on 20 Oct. That wouldn't be a bad thing, but for one thing, we would be unable to change the website's theme back to our signatire white-and-silver skin. Besides, the new skin has a bunch of problems with it (see this), so one thing I'm considering doing is ditching Wikia and finding a private server. The reason I'm posting this here is I want to hear your opinion on all this. To sum it up, I've got two questions: one, should we go for official attention, and two, do we stay here and deal with the Oasis skin, or do we move onto a new server? --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 07:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I've been talking with Jordan Greer of GTPlanet, which is the most popular GT fan site on the web. It looks like he's interested in moving GTWiki onto a GTPlanet server, and hopefully linking us to the rest of GTPlanet. If this happens, we'll be moving into a nest of GT fans, which will definitely help us. I'm not sure, but I think he's going to let us do it for free, so we shouldn't have to worry about running costs. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 03:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: More delays :-( According to GTPlanet, GT5 missed its production window by 3 days, and Sony has yet to determine what that means for release, but I'd be willing to bet it doesn't mean that much. However, GT5 will only be Firmware 3.5+ compatible, so you won't be able to play on, let's say, 3.41. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 21:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :To do that first we've got to get a database dump. Gboyers from Grand Theft Wiki took the liberty of pressing the required button for me, so we should be getting a dump any day now (it's a really long process). Once we've done that we can move the wiki. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 04:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, we're up on Wikispaces. Can you copy a few pages over there as test articles? -- 03:58, November 4, 2010 (UTC)